Devastating Infusion
by Super Tinfoil Man Part 2
Summary: One year after the Yuuzhan Vong war, the galaxy is in repair mode. Peace and unity are felt clear across the stars. But there is something watching...something that will shatter the Jedi. R@R.
1. Substitute teacher

**- Devastating Infusion - **

**

* * *

**

_Super_Tinfoil_Man_part2 _

_

* * *

_

AN _: I do not own Star Wars. _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Substitute teacher -**

* * *

_Another day filled with meditation. _

Kolsh Ragnashault walked into the bright training room of the JedI Academy on Coruscant. Five other padewan learners were already in a kneeling position on their own little piece of satin covered cushions. Hoods covering their faces, they were already deep into meditation. Kolsh eyed his own cushion by a massive window with a panoramic view of the rebuilt Temple Precinct, one of the most expensive projects of the Galactic Alliance. A few giant droid builders lumbered slowly through the area, repairing Senate buildings, constructing new apartments. The Yuuzhan Vong's damage during the great war would be felt around the galaxy for generations to come. Even in the heart of the galaxy.

Kolsh brushed a strand of dark blue hair away from his face, his eyes transfixed on the view in front of him. _My entire family, gone. They arrived so quickly, without warning. _Kush clenched and unclenched his fist. The small sliver of anger melted away. The tiny disturbance of emotion made one of the students rise from her cushion. It was Jedi Master's Skahent Mal' Hake's prized student, a light blue female Mon Calamarian named Kinta Paschal. She touched his shoulder and he felt her soothing thoughts touch his mind.

" You are troubled, Kolsh. " Kinta breathed out as she watched the view as well.

" My memories of the past resurface frequently. " Kolsh tried to control his emotions around the demure Mon Calamari. She had the ability to sooth an entire room just by walking into it, the effect was different for him, he wanted to run away from her soothing thoughts, it was almost like an invasion for him.

" I miss my family as well. I sometimes regret having the healing ability. Having any ability at all. " Kinta lowered her head.

Kolsh was shocked by her vulnerability. He'd never seen her lower her guard for the two months since he had arrived on Coruscant.

" The great teacher's pet has issues ? " Kush shot her a crooked grin.

" You're not the only one in this class that has a troubled past. You should remember that and respect those who are trying to forget it." Kinta turned and walked silently back to her cushion to resume her meditation.

_And the wall comes up faster than a droid builder puts up a 'fresher shack. Nice going Kolsh, real smooth on that delivery. No wonder they forbid attachment. _Kolsh let out a small sigh and knelt on his cushion, pulled over his hood and began his meditation.

* * *

Jedi Master Skahent Mal' Hake strolled down the massive hallway in the Jedi Temple along side the Jedi Grandmaster, Luke Skywalker. Skahent rubbed his thick beard as he watched young students respectfully give the two of them a wider birth as they passed through the hall_. Astounding, if I were alone I'd have run into one of these busy bodies by now. _

" You seem troubled, " Luke said to the older man, " the mission isn't dangerous. But I can sense your concern for your students. " The Jedi Grandmaster had aged visibly since the Yuuzhan Vong war, the wrinkles deeper on his cheeks, his hair starting to give in to an small invasion of grey warriors.

" With the Grandmaster ? " Skahent smiled, a shocked mocking expression on his face, " not at all. I just don't want to trouble you. Surely one of the other masters can train my students."

" I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world, " Luke gave Skahent a reassuring pat on the back, " it's been a long time since I've trained anyone. Usually I learn more from my students than they do from me. "

They turned and entered Skahent Mal' Hake's small office. They walked around his desk and activated a small panel, a monitor slid out. Skahent tapped the screen and entered his long password into it. A list of classes rolled down the screen, he tapped his small class and entered another series of passwords. His class was known as Late Learners 331. Skahent specialized in training students who were discovered to have Jedi abilities later in age than the norm. He scrolled through his students, telling Luke about each ability that they excel in, as well as some brief background history. Luke's face lit up when Kinta Pashel's face appeared on the screen.

" You have Kinta in your class ? She possesses the most outstanding abilities in healing I've ever seen. Why is she in _your_ class ? " Luke questioned the Jedi master.

" It's simple, " Skahent rolled through her information, " she was transferred to my class because of her age. Technically, she discovered her own abilities at age five. She was self trained for awhile before she entered that class, Master Kelliz assumed she was trained from birth when she entered his classroom. When we discovered that her training with us was only beginning, she was transferred to my class. "

" I look forward to meeting her. " Luke straightened up.

" This is the last one. " Skahent tapped the screen and Kush Ragnahault's profile stared at them with no expression on his face.

Skahent let out a little sigh before beginning, the sigh didn't go unnoticed by the JedI Grandmaster, " Kolsh Ragnahault, eighteen years old, dark blue hair, six foot tall, one hundred and sixty three pounds. Born to a blue-collar family on the industrial planet of Druckenwell. Kolsh survived the initial invasion of the aliens when the apartment he lived in was destroyed by stray cannon fire. His family did not survive. He was forced into a huge labor camp near the coastal city of Parathu by the Yuuzhan Vong. After the war he left Druckenwell when the opportunity for work repairing the entertainment district on Curuscant was offered to him. JedI Master Skahent Mal' Hake discovered him shortly after."

" Nice guy, that Skahent, " Luke smiled, " I know him well. "

" Could lose a few pounds, " Skahent joked then continued, " the subject has very slight abilities at his advanced age of eighteen. Weak in all areas, with a troubled past he can have issues with his emotions. Cleared by Grandmaster Luke Skywalker for gradual training. "

" Old guy, that Skywalker. " Luke didn't smile this time, " let's close down this file and give me your personal opinion on his progression."

Skahent obeyed and shut the computer down. " I know I can be honest with you Luke."

" Of coarse you can. " Luke could sense Skahent's mood lower dramatically.

" I know you cleared him for gradual training. But you may have jumped the gun with this particular subject. " Skahent gave Luke stern look.

" What are you saying ? We're approaching assembly line JedI here ? " Luke could only mentally smile at the image of Han and Leia teasing him weeks earlier with the same line.

" No, " Skahent rubbed his eyes, " I think he might be too dangerous to continue training in my class. He has a troubled past, his emotions and attitude are unstable at times. I can sense an outburst of anger just beneath the surface, at all times. Some of the other students can even sense it. "

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought to himself for several minutes.

" That's why we imposed the gradual training. Changing his teacher only two months into his training would hamper his progress. You are right, my friend. We might have to ease off the training with this one. In the temple at least. " Luke had a sparkle in his eye that Skahent picked up on immediately.

" I hope you're not suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting. "

* * *

The six JedI padewans laughed loudly in the meditation room as a small teenage boy tried to lift a large metal ball from the floor with the force. He held his hand out in front of him with his clawed fingers shaking. His face was turning red as he strained with the exercise.

" Nice try Jroclax. " A young Falleen chided robotically through his breathing mask. " But it's my turn now."

" Be my guest. " Jroclax breathed then stood aside.

The Falleen held out his gloved hand and spread his fingers. He closed his eyes and everyone watched as the ball rolled slightly, then stopped.

" It must be pretty heavy if _you_ can't lift it, Bolleq'Tu. " Kolsh said to him after a moment. The others agreed, it was an area in which Bolleq'Tu excelled. Kolsh rubbed his chin then his eyes lit up, " Why don't you try _rolling_ it ? "

" Hmm. Perhaps we should wait for Master Hake first. " Okinta added, with slight authority in her voice.

" Pfft. He won't mind. Roll it. " Kolsh urged the Falleen, followed by the others, excluding a mildly protesting Okinta.

Bolleq' Tu made a pushing motion with his hand, he seemed to strain for a bit before the ball started a slow roll, then it picked up speed and accelerated quickly towards the door to the room. Everyone had their mouths open ready for a large crashing noise on the wall, but the ball stopped suddenly. The large metal ball lifted in the air and glided gracefully past the students before it rested on the ground at the far end of the room. Luke Skywalker walked into the room and dropped his hand inside his cloak. Master Skahent Mal' Hark followed, a big smile on his bearded face as he watched the reactions of his students.

" May I present, Grandmaster Luke Skywalker. " Skahent announced as Luke did a small bow for the six padewans. The padewans responded with a numb bow of their own.

" Hi." Luke smiled at them.

" I'm sorry to tell you, I'm going away on a mission for awhile. The details of the mission are classified, even to you little rascals. " Skahent let out a gruff sounding laugh then continued, " the Grandmaster will be your substitute until I return. "

" Is _this_ the best you can find ? " Kolsh joked, breaking the other students into a surprised, uncontrolled laughter.

" Show some respect! " Skahent scowled with a red faced, embarrassed expression.

" It's fine. " Luke held up a hand to the teacher and laughed, " there's nothing wrong with a little levity in school. Especially when your dealing with such a boring teacher. " The students erupted again in laughter.

" So I guess I'll find my class relocated to the entertainment district when I return. " Skahent smiled and raised an eyebrow at Luke.

" Perhaps. Students, you have the rest of the day off. " Luke said turning to the padewans. They cheered and made their exit.

" Except you. " Skahent stopped Kolsh before he walked out of sight.

* * *

_Uh oh, I didn't like the sound of that. I knew the second I said the joke it was wrong. Way to go Kolsh ! Disrespect the Grandmaster JedI. Way to dig a hole and bury yourself. _

" I can sense your distress, young man. Don't worry." Luke beckoned the blue haired teen towards them.

_Clear your mind ! They can see right through you ! Especially Luke Skywalker. _Kolsh walked hesitantly in front of the two teachers. He stared at his feet and shuffled them.

" I have good news. You won't have to put up with my sub par teaching techniques." Luke smiled and placed a hand on Kolsh's shoulder. _I'm being expelled ! How can they be so smug when they're kicking me out of school ? _

" You will be going with Master Hake on his mission. "

_Oh. _

" Don't look so excited, " Skahent mused, " it's a decision from the Grandmaster. We feel you need to stay with me since your training has only just begun. Switching teachers now as you are starting to show signs of progress will be detrimental to your future as a JedI. "

_Are they implying I'm not good enough ? _

" That doesn't make sense." Kolsh stated, looking directly at Skahent. The JedI Master squinted his eyes slightly, in surprise at the boldness of the statement.

" Explain. " Luke said, his arms crossed under his long sleeves.

" No offense to your skills master, " Kolsh slightly bowed in respect to his teacher, " but I could learn quite a lot from the grandmaster."

" You could, " Luke agreed, " but there is something I can't teach you inside a classroom. Hands on experience with different cultures. Plus, if there is unexpected danger that threatens Master Hake, I'd rather have somebody there to help him."

Kolsh visibly relaxed. _That makes sense I guess. _

" Now you are dismissed. May the force be with you. " Luke smiled at the boy, who bowed then left the classroom.

Skahent gave Luke a deadpan look, " Unexpected danger ? Escorting Ambassador Leia Organa Solo to the peace treaty celebration in Seltho ? I might catch a flower petal to the face. "

" Don't forget Han is the one flying you there. That ups your trouble meter tenfold. " Luke let out a laugh.

" Indeed ? I've never met the man unfortunately. Though I've heard of his heroics, who hasn't ? We are going in his _ship_ as well. I don't understand why, Leia could visit Chief of State Daala and we could ride comfortably there in a Vector-Class Yacht if we wanted."

" If you want your trip to be stress free, I'd suggest keeping those thoughts to yourself, my friend. On a different note. I need you to keep Kolsh close by your side, be mindful of his reactions to events. Most importantly, never stop teaching him. Show him that we fought to bring peace to the galaxy, we never fought out of hatred. Go now, and may the force be with you. "

" May the force be with you. " Skahent bowed and started to leave.

" Oh, " Luke stopped his friend at the door.

" Yes ? "

" Don't be afraid to have a little fun. " Luke smiled at his friend.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Making new friends

**Devastating Infusion - **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2 - Making new friends -_

* * *

**Senate District **

**M**uch of the Senate District was nearly complete after the great war with the Yuuzhan Vong, a rapid and detailed work of the Reconstruction Authority, a committee created by the Galactic Alliance. But there was evidence here and there of the damage a war can bring. One such reminder of this was Hanger Bay Feltro Three, near the Legislative Borough, were evidence of once massive walls and landing bays were still cracked and missing. Inside the hangar bay, there were dozens of transport ships under repair. One such ship was in the pre-flight check up stage. A black armor plated, illegally modified, hundred year old YT-1300.

" No," Han Solo barked at a young, hapless Galactic Alliance technician, " if I wanted to climb out of my ship in space every time to change my shield settings I'd use that! " He hung halfway out of an open plate under the ship, wires all around him, a large grease stain right on his cheek. Leia stood in the entrance to the hangar bay and watched him trade barbed comments with the young technician. She smirked slightly as she walked across the oil stained bay towards the Falcon. The young technician uttered curse words to himself as he stormed by her.

" I see you made a new friend. " Leia said as she walked under the open panel. Han hung down, then jumped to the floor next to his wife. He shrugged and threw a stained rag on the ground. " I can't help it. People just seem to gravitate towards me."

Leia wiped the grease stain off of Han's cheek with her palm. They were both showing signs of aging, Han's graying brown hair, beginnings of crows feet on the edges of his eyes, Leia also showing slight wrinkles , her hair also turning grey, but still beautiful for her age. They kissed briefly and she remained up close to his face, her arms wrapped around his head.

" Yer gettin' sweat and grease on your jumpsuit, princess." Han sneered.

" Well, these _are_ my play clothes. You creep. " Leia gently brushed her lips on his again.

" I love when you talk…."

" No, I will _not_ be quiet you over sized trash bin! " See Threepio jabbed at R2, who made a blap noise as they made their way up the ramp into the Falcon.

" ….like that. Do we really need golden rod ? " Han had a pained expression on his face now as they unhooked their embrace.

" He has his advantages." Leia sighed as she watched Han climb back into the open panel.

" I still don't see why it can't be just you and me. " Han grunted inside the panel as he adjusted some bolts. The young technician returned with a toolbox.

" Ambassador Solo. " The young man bowed slightly and opened the toolbox, he then started to root around for the correct tool Han had asked for.

" Well, " Leia started, but the young technician dropped a metal tool on the floor, creating a loud clanking noise, a loud hissing noise started from another section of the Falcon, " I'll talk to you later."

The young technician eyed Leia walking away. He was then snapped out of his gaze by Han barking an order.

* * *

_Several hours later. _

Leia let out a long, exhausted sigh as she plopped down on the circular half moon couch inside the Milllenium Falcon's main hold. She had a loose fitting, white pant suit on. See-Threepio sat a few feet away, studying a new hologame on the round game table in front of him. Han Solo was across the room, attaching a new set of thick cables inside the engineering section, with R2-D2 helping him.

" I'll never understand why you feel the need to do everything yourself, Mrs. Solo. Certainly you can have assistants to help you bring your luggage on board. " See-Threepio returned his attention to the hologame as one of his ships were destroyed.

" I've been hanging around a certain smuggler too long. " Leia smirked as she watched Han screw in one end of a cable in the engineering station while R2 bleeped.

" Well, the galaxy will be a safer place once _this_ ship is in the junkyard. Why does captain Solo insist on keeping this stubborn thing around ? " Threepio hit a few buttons on the edge of the table and his fleet of holoships moved in to flank the computer's fleet.

" It keeps saving his life. " Leia gave the protocol droid a dirty look as she took control of the computer controlled ships. _How could he ever understand ? It really honors Chewbacca's memory. There's so much of that wookie in here, he'd never part with it. _

See Threepio turned to look at Leia." His life wouldn't need saving in the first place if his ship did what it's told. " He turned his attention back to the game. " Mrs. Solo, may I warn you in the danger of attacking my strong flagship. It will certainly wipe out that division of fighters you have advancing towards it. "

Leia raised her eyebrows and continued to hit buttons on the edge of the table. Threepio watched as the fighters split up, drawing his front wave into heavy cannon fire from Leia's battleships. After a moment, Threepio's flagship was alone against a large fleet of Leia's holo ships. " Oh dear. "

" Ha, " Han sat down hard next to his wife, " you fell for that trap too ? She beat _me_ the first time we played. But I'm the current champ."

" Of coarse you're still the champ, " Leia belted out while finishing off Threepio's flagship, " you keep ducking my rematch request."

Han pointed to himself with a mock hurt look on his face, he gave Leia a quick kiss on the cheek, " I have to go freshen up for your JedI buddies, I don't want to look rumpled. " He stood up and made his way to his quarters.

" Nice excuse, coward ! " Leia called out over her shoulder then let out a little laugh.

" Pardon me, Mrs. Solo, but he does look a bit rumpled. " Threepio watched R2-D2 plug into the side of the table.

" You're too late R2. We're done playing."

R2-D2 let out a series of tweets and chirps.

" Easy win anyway ? I think captain Solo may have crossed your wires. "

R2 let out a single blapping noise.

" You'll watch your language in front of the ambassador, she'll have you working in a spice mine. " Threepio gave the little driod a warning finger wag.

" It's alright Threepio, " Leia put a hand on his golden shoulder, " we have time for another game. It's more fun with three anyway. "

* * *

" What in the world is _that_ thing ? " Kolsh Ragnashault pointed to the Millenium Falcon in the middle of the hangar bay, the black armored YT-1300 stood out like a sore thumb next to all the modern Galactic Alliance cruisers in the bay.

" _That's_ our transportation for the next eight days. " JedI Master Skahent Mal' Hake sighed as he waved a driod servant forward with their luggage.

" How much luggage do these people need to travel in a transport ship ? " Kolsh strolled up the ramp behind the driod servant. Skahent followed in silence, rubbing his hand through his dark beard.

The droid veered off in a different direction to store the luggage. The JedI Master and student followed the sounds of voices to the main hold of the ship. Kolsh krinkled his nose at the slight smell of damp hair that permeated the room.

" Master Hake, " Leia's eyes lit up as she quickly stood from the half moon couch, the driods continued playing the hologame, " it's been a long time. "

Skahent Mal' Hake did a head nod of respect as he gently shook her hand, he was taken back a bit at how little Leia had changed since he last saw her. " Ambassador Solo, this is my student, padewan Kolsh Ragnashault. "

" Good to meet you, Kolsh. " Leia had a bright smile on her face as she held out her hand.

_She's strikingly beautiful. I wonder how old she is ? _" It's a pleasure to meet you. " Kolsh's face turned slightly red as he shook her hand. _Such soft hands too. _

" I've read about your past. You and your family are heroes. " Kolsh nervously rambled out.

" I don't know about _her_ kid, but yer lookin' at the lead hero. " Han strolled into the room, with clean clothes on.

" Han Solo I presume. My name is Skahent Mal' Hake, this is my student, Kolsh Ragnashault. " Skahent gave Han a firm handshake.

" You must be the master, eh ? " Han shook Kolsh's hand and winked. Kolsh smirked.

Skahent opened his mouth to say something but Han quickly cut him off with a shoulder shrug, " Now that we've all said our hello's we can get going. " Han turned and walked out of the room towards the cockpit.

Leia smiled, " I'm sorry, he's not very good at making new friends. "

Skahent and Leia engaged in more conversation while Kolsh strolled over to the hologame table where Threepio and R2 were in a heated battle. He brushed a strand of blue hair out of his eyes and watched the latest holo space battle simulator run on the table.

" Greetings Sir Ragnashault , I am See Threepio, a protocol droid, fluent in six million forms of communication. This is my counter part, R2-D2. "

" Uh, hi guys. " Kolsh sat on the edge of the couch next to Threepio.

R2 let out a cheerful series of bleeps.

" R2 says hello. Would you care to join us Sir Ragnashault ? It's a very challenging game. I'm afraid my tactical skills are no match for that little mechanic menace. "

Kolsh waved his hand and smiled , " No thanks. I'll just watch you two."

" Kolsh, " Leia called out from across the hold, " master Hake and I are heading to the cockpit to watch Han warm up the ship. Are you alright here ? "

" I'll be fine. " Kolsh politely smiled. Leia and Skahent departed the hold.

" Well, " See Threepio waved his golden arms in frustration, " another ambush from your flagship. R2, I think you might be cheating. "

R2 let out a long blapping noise, then a few chirps.

" I ought to throw you off of this ship for saying that, show some manners in front of our guest! "

R2 let out a woo.

" Sir Ragnashault, " Threepio turned to face Kolsh, " I apologise for his rude behavior. "

" That's alright. " Kolsh said looking around the room, " what's the name of this ship anyway ? "

" Why, the Millenium Falcon of coarse. " Threepio restarted another game as his fleet surrendered.

" _This_ is the Millenuim Falcon ? " Kolsh's mouth shot open in shock.

" Yes, sir. The black armor plating on the exterior might confuse a casual observer or two, but it is still the same ship."

" Wow. I thought he traded it in or something. I can't believe this is the ship I was reading about. " Kolsh stood up and walked over to the engineering station. He patted a metal panel and it quickly fell off and clanked to the floor. He turned and looked at Threepio with a guilty expression on his face.

" A good way to tell you're still on the Millenium Falcon, sir Ragnashault. "


	3. Tough Training

**Devastating Infusion **

* * *

**Chapter 3 -Tough Training - **

**L**uke Skywalker strolled slowly down the busy hall in the JedI Temple, watching students and teachers alike as they chatted in small groups. He had his black robe on, truly a comfort compared to his older robes. He eyed the polished marble walls with the JedI Symbol engraved every ten feet. _So much work in restoring this place, destroyed twice. Once by The Empire and then the Yuuzhan Vong._ Only a year ago, it was nothing but rubble and living vines.

He waved a hand and a nearby door slid to one side. He walked into Late Learners 331 and eyed his five students, all kneeling down with their brown hoods pulled over their heads, in deep meditation.

" Good morning. " He said gently, every student slowly took their hoods off and stood up.

" Good morning, Master Skywalker. " They responded in unison.

" The five of you have been put on a path guided by the force. Can anyone tell me how long it will be before your training in the force ends ? " Luke looked at each student's facial expression, some were in deep thought at the question.

Kinta Paschal raised her hand , trying hard not to show overconfidence. The other four gave the Mon Calimarian a slight eye roll.

" Kinta." Luke nodded.

" A JedI's training in the force never ends. " Kinta sang in her sweet sounding voice.

" Correct, very good Kinta. It never truly ends, the ultimate knowledge in the force is as massive as the galaxy itself. Did you know that a thousand years ago, the guidelines and strict rules wouldn't allow you to be even considered for JedI training ? " Luke wandered over to a nearby window, Coruscant stretched into the horizon. He suddenly had a puzzled expression on his face.

" Master Skywalker ? Is everything alright ? " The small teenage boy, Jroclax asked, concerned.

Luke turned and smiled reassuringly, " Yes, everything is fine. " _What was that ? A slight feeling of impending doom. But from where ? From what ? _

" It was just a passing feeling I had. "

" Master Hake told us to always trust your feelings. " Bolleq' Tu stated in a robotic voice through his breathing mask, the young Falleen stood with his gloved hands clasped behind him.

" He's wise in telling you that. As a JedI you must listen to the force, trust your feelings. Tell me students , " Luke walked over to a large chest by the wall, " how well have you been trained in lightsaber techniques ? "

A taller male teen named Grenner stepped forward, " Minimal training Master Skywalker. We have been working on the skills we excel at best. " His voice sounded like a scratching, loud whisper. There was a long scar on his throat.

" Please put your lightsabers aside. We will be using these training sabers, we don't need any accidents." Luke handed out the training sabers to the five students, they handed him their own lightsabers in turn.

" I'll be matching you size per size. Grenner, please step forward." Luke motioned the tall teen to a large circular area at the end of the room. He then eyed the rest of the students. The next student that matched Grenner's size would be Kinta.

" Kinta, please join Grenner in the training zone. " Luke followed Kinta toward the room. She walked to the middle of the room and faced Grenner. Luke stood by the entrance as the other three students stood just behind him. Luke pushed a button on the wall and a clear, plasticrete door closed in front of him. He opened a small panel and took a tiny microphone out.

" You may begin. A lethal blow will end the match." Luke announced.

Grenner took a step back and activated his lightsaber, a bright white energy blade hummed to life. Kinta copied his actions exactly. The tall boy took a powerful swipe at her, she blocked it but the force of the swing sent her to staggering a little to one side.

" Kinta, use his power against him. Grenner, finesse is called for against a savvy opponent. Remember, a JedI uses his power to protect, for _defense. _" Luke announced over the speaker.

Kinta nodded as she ducked a lightsaber strike by Grenner, she counter attacked quickly but was blocked and shoved back a step. Grenner took a low right swing at her but she did a side vault and batted the saber away with her own, she landed and tried a powerful overhead swing at Grenner's head, he blocked it and they clashed up close. They started to quickly attack and parry up close until Kinta barely avoided a face hit and jumped back.

Luke turned to the three students behind him, " Always be ready to think. Your mind is your most powerful ally." He pressed a button on the wall next to the clear plasticrete. Grenner and Kinta immediately started to flail and kick their feet as the gravity was extinguished from the room. Grenner panicked a little as he tried to balance his weight, Kinta used the force to ground herself straight, she took a swipe at Grenner and hit him on the shoulder. He yelped as the shock numbed his entire shoulder. He did a slow back flip, then slowed to his feet. He winced as he shook his arm out. Kinta jumped forward and slashed at Grenner, he did a one handed strike and it knocked her sabre out of her hand, he did a jumping twirl and struck Kinta hard on the hip, sending her spinning out of control towards the ceiling.

Luke used the force and lowered her to the floor. He then returned the gravity to normal. " Match over, good job Grenner and Kinta."

Kinta stood dejected. But she acknowledged Grenner's success. " Good match, Grenner. You used the gravity against me."

" I'd be a goner without it, " Grenner smiled, " you fought well. "

* * *

**Several hours later…**

After match after match, Luke finally made his private assessments of his students. Grenner was the most powerful and talented in lightsaber use, with three decisive victories. Kinta Paschel was next with two victories and one loss against Grenner, she possessed a finesse that reminded Luke of Jiana Solo.

Jroclax was clearly the worst, losing all of his matches quickly, but he was a pretty small teenage boy. Luke knew he would need a lot of work. The masked Falleen Bolleq'Tu was very agile and it worked to his advantage, he also smartly used his force pushing abilities to gain two victories. But he lost to Kinta and Grenner. The next boy was Dawe. Dawe was a slightly overweight boy of medium height with long, black hair and a moon face. He got one quick victory against the small Jroclax.

" Nice exercise today students. We will have more of these exercises. Each exercise will end in a five on one match with stun lasers. " Luke walked to the edge of the training zone. The students gave each other confused stares.

Luke walked to the center of the training zone. He removed his black robe to reveal his black jumpsuit, he activated his training saber and smiled, " Main event, the five of you against me, with stun lasers that will fire from all directions. Be mindful of the lasers, they will drop you out of the match. " Luke waved his hand towards the domed ceiling and twenty little metal spheres floated down to surround them all.

" Let's begin."

The five students activated their white sabers and advanced slowly on Luke. The Grandmaster deflected two quick strikes on his left and right by Grenner and Kinta. The metal sphere's all began to fire small blue lasers all over the place. The students did a good job of anticipating the laser trajectories as they turned and deflected the lasers quickly. Luke deflected a few of his own before he turned his attention to an attacking Jroclax, he blocked two strikes and slashed Jroclax down the front of his chest. The small Jroclax fell and slid out of action. The masked Falleen Bolleq' Tu and the pudgy Dawe attacked Luke simultaneously, Luke easily defended himself, he then deflected a blue laser at Bolleq'tu's leg, it stunned him and he grabbed at his own leg, Dawe took a long side swipe at Luke but the Grandmaster redirected the blow and it hit Bolleq'Tu right on the chest, sending him falling out of action.

" Sorry …" Dawe began to yell but Luke hit him on the stomach with his saber and he fell as well.

" Never take your eye off of your opponent. " Luke said calmly as he deflected several bolts at once.

Grenner was grazed on the arm with a bolt but he continued to block them along side Kinta. Luke noticed how much they struggled with the bolts compared to the other three students. Kinta touched Grenner's arm and immediately healed his numbness. Luke raised his eyebrows.

They both turned and started to attack Luke, he dodged, blocked and parried his students, with bolts barely missing them all. Kinta did a jumping overhead strike at Luke, he blocked and did a slow backward somersault, at the same moment he used the force and snatched her lightsaber out of her hand, he used both sabers to redirect bolts at her, she was stunned repeatedly and fell out of action. Grenner made a run at Luke, he blocked and attacked with both sabers, Grenner jumped back while taking powerful side swipes to defend himself. Luke deflected three blue bolts towards Grenner who deflected them right back at Luke, one bolt hit Luke on the arm and sent one saber clattering to the floor. _Wow ! Nice move ! _Luke deflected a few more bolts at Grenner, the tall boy did his best to deflect the bolts away from himself. Luke used the distraction to throw his sabre and nail the tall boy on the chest, he then called the sabre back to his hand. Grenner fell holding his chest.

" Excellent work, students. " Luke waved a hand and the twenty spheres returned to the domed ceiling.

Grenner shot to his feet, his face was drenched in sweat, " You cheated."

The remaining students glanced at each other in shocked silence. In all the time they had trained with Master Skahent Hake, they never heard Grenner talk back to the teacher in such a way.

" Explain. " Luke stated, giving Grenner a challenging stare.

" You distracted me and threw your lightsaber while I was concentrating on the laser bolts. " Grenner took a breath. He closed his eyes and took another breath, then he took a step towards Luke, " I'm s-sorry Master Skywalker. I let my emotions take control. I know I shouldn't do that."

" Lesson learned students. Never let your emotions take over, it can lead to the dark side. I want you to be smart, use your mind. That was the point of this final battle today, in all the chaos, you have to train your mind to slow down the battle. To see every bolt as though its coming towards you in slow motion, to plan your every strike. But to remain calm, never panic or lose your focus. You all did very well today. We'll have more of these sessions in the future. Today's lesson is over. Tomorrow we'll study the history of the JedI Order. You are dismissed. May the force be with you. "

* * *

**That night….. **

Luke laid back in his bed. Mara Jade snuggled close to his neck, he could feel her breath cover his chest. She was in a deep sleep. He stared at the ceiling of his room and thought about Grenner's emotion at the end of a grueling training day. _I pushed them too hard today. My first day of teaching them and I do that. I'll have to apologize to them tomorrow for sure. That's a really old teaching technique, we're not about that anymore. I'll have to try and remember that. _He started to drift off to sleep, he recalled the strange feeling he had at the start of the day when he stared out the window in his classroom. _What was that sensation ? It was so fleeting , but it was like a warning. Maybe I'm getting too old and I'm starting to lose my mind. I sure hope not. _

" I love you. " Mara whispered loudly in her sleep. It startled him for a second. He kissed her on the forehead then drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


End file.
